A seal assembly can comprise a core ring composed of low deformability metal flanged by plastically deformable and hence relatively soft sealing layers, e.g. which are composed of graphite or lead.
The sealing ring core has annular formations defining a chamber on the upper side outside edge and also on the lower side outside edge running circumferentially and the soft sealing seats are pressed into the chambers by the protruding members or formations. It is understood that the material of the soft sealing seats should be so selected and dimensioned that the chamber enclosing or sealing protruding members does not come into contact with the flange surfaces during application of the sealing force.
In the known seal assembly described in German patent No. 27 56 351 the chamber-enclosing and sealing protruding members have a wedge-like sharp-crest cross section in which the teeth formed by the formations press into the soft sealing seats when the sealing force is applied.
This has proved satisfactory when the associated flange surfaces are sufficiently smooth, and, when observed microscopically, are sufficiently serration-free or groove-free and have no damage.
When, however, the flange surfaces have serrations or grooves because of imprecise or erroneous manufacture the chamber-defining formations can come into contact with the flange surfaces which can cause damage which impairs the operation or function.
In the known seal assembly the surfaces between the chamber-defining formations are saw-like in cross section running circumferentially and can form a comb seal. This seal does not function effectively when the flange surfaces are not smooth.
To make the comblike shape, moreover, an expensive machining of a blank from which the sealing is manufactured, is required.